


Of Diplomatic Genius and Charming Captains

by Yzazar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bassian Week 2k17, Force-Sensitive Bodhi, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Jedi Bodhi, M/M, Secret Identity, Senator Cassian Andor, captainpilot week 2k17, gratuitous misuse of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzazar/pseuds/Yzazar
Summary: Jedi Knight Bodhi Rook is positive the force is laughing at him, he can feel it down to his Midi-chlorians.Senator Andor'shandmaidenCaptain of the Guard also seems to like laughing at him, but he's handsome and a good kisser, so Bodhi will let him get away with it.





	Of Diplomatic Genius and Charming Captains

**Author's Note:**

> written for Day 5 of Bassian Week: Force Sensitive Bodhi  
> I got overexcited and made him a full blown Jedi! 
> 
> In my head Captain Cordél is played by Gael Bernal Garcia and he's Cassian's bff. He cares very deeply.

 

     After death threats and an assassination attempt Jedi knights were sent to protect senators at risk of further attempts. Bodhi fears the worst when his ship docks before a burning Palace that was home to the Senator he had been assigned to. He prays to the force, hoping he’s not too late, and leaps from his ship. With the doors secured tightly he is forced to cut through the thick durasteel with his lightsaber. Once the door was cut open the distinct sounds of blasters could be heard. Running towards the noise he encounters a lone pillager attempting to drag out looted goods.

     “Oh Fuck! It’s a Jedi Knight!” Bodhi clenched his teeth in annoyance, so much for the element of surprise. With little hesitation she raised a blaster to shoot at him but her aim is terrible and her reaction time is worse, Bodhi is able to quickly subdue her. The sounds of fighting grow more intense and as Bodhi runs down a long deserted and destroyed hallway a explosion rocks the building causing debris to rain down on him.

     With his luck the building was going to fall before he ever reached the senator. As if sensing his thoughts the the hall 20 feet in front of Bodhi collapses. Bodhi braces himself, fully prepared to jump out of a window or risk being buried alive. When a large section of wall falls Bodhi realizes he’s right above a courtyard where the heaviest fighting is taking place. He recognizes the senator guards besieged by nameless would be assassins and as the floor underneath him gives way he wonders, not for the first time, if the force has a sense of humor. He is deposited by sliding rubble right smack in the middle of the fighting. He avoids being spaced by blaster fire only because his sudden appearance has caused a momentary lull in the fighting.

     “Jedi Scum!” The assassins shout and resume their attack while Bodhi backs away towards the guards,  gracefully blocking all blaster fire and allowing the guards to successfully defend the Senator until all assailants lay subdued. When the fighting was ended Bodhi follows the escaping senator and his guards out of the destroyed Palace that threatened to bury them at any moment. When they reached the safety of the dock Bodhi finally pauses to assess the situation and introduce himself.

     “Senator Cassian Andor, I am Jedi Knight Bodhi Rook and I’ve been sent by the Jedi Council to escort you safely back to Coruscant.”  The senator pauses for a moment to glance at one of his body guards. They seem to communicate wordlessly before the bodyguard nods minutely and the senator speaks.

     “We are relieved to have you here during our time of need, though I must ask; why has Jedi council only sent one knight?” Bodhi raises his eyebrow, surprised at the senators boldness. His bodyguard also looks slightly surprised and nudges the senator lightly with his foot.

     “Am I not sufficient?” Bodhi retorts slightly offended.

     “Clearly not.” the senator retorts waving a hand back at his burning home, which promptly proceeds to further collapse into the flames. Bodhi frowns, well he had to give him that one. The senator has every right to be upset, but really Bodhi was the closest available Jedi and no one else could have made it sooner.  

     “I was sent as a precaution against assassinations. The jedi council did not expect  you to be under siege.” Bodhi defends himself. “You are alive thus I’ve  succeeded my mission. Now all that remains is to escort you safely back to the senate.”  The senator and his bodyguard glance at one another again before he nods and turns to the remaining guards.

     “Prepare my ship.” He commands before turning back to instruct the captain of his guard. “Captain Cordél you will travel with the jedi knight and follow us to Coruscant.” Before Bodhi can object the senator is surrounded by his guards and ushered away. Letting out a sigh, Bodhi resigns himself to follow the senators lead. Turning to the guard left behind Bodhi smiled kindly.

     “Captain Cordél, was it?” Bodhi asked. The bodyguard smiled charmingly before answering

     “Yes, Jedi Knight Bodhi Rook.” The man confirmed, his voice tinged with the same accent that the Senator spoke with. It sounded much nicer coming from this man, less pompous Bodhi decided.  

     "It is a pleasure to meet you, now if you would please follow me.” he said leading the man towards his ship. Opening the door Bodhi turns to let the captain in first. In his peripheral he catches the unmistakable motion of an arm raising to shoot a blaster. Before he can think on his reaction Bodhi grabs the bodyguard by the shoulders, shoving hims to the ground and using his own body as a shield. A sharp pain surged through his body almost immediately, causing him to yell out. Underneath him the guard was yelling for help. Before he lost consciousness he couldn’t help but think that Master Baze would be displeased to know that he once again recklessly thrown himself in harm's way.

     Bodhi must not have been unconscious very long because when he opened his eyes he was staring up at the bodyguard, with the burning palace behind them illuminating him in the most becoming ways. The captain was speaking to him, and while Bodhi couldn’t understand a word that was being said, the voice was still very pleasant. Bodhi closed his eyes for a moment,  attempting to center himself only to be softly shaken.

     “Bodhi don’t close your eyes!” the captain insists with his charming voice. When Bodhi does open his eyes the man looks surprised and seems to be blushing for some reason. There was a choking sound to his side and Bodhi turns his head slightly to see the Senator also kneeling by his side. Oh force, he was making such a good impression.  Groaning Bodhi pushes past his pain and forced himself to sit up against the captain's protests.

     “Senator Andor you should be on your ship.” Bodhi rasped, attempting to  ignoring pain in his back

     “Should I have left you bleeding on the ground?” the senator asks sarcastically causing the captain to glare at him. Bodhi speaks up, surprising them both.

     “You should have.” he confirms “Your safety is of paramount importance. Should we be attacked again do not hesitate.”  The captain and senator seems to be conversing via body language again and had Bodhi been more lucid he might have found it odd but his main concern was getting on his ship. The sooner there were on their way the sooner Bodhi could get some bacta on his wounds.

Once they had departed Bodhi put his ship on autopilot at the insistence of  Captain Cordél so that they might attend to Bodhi’s wounds.

     “I can wait until we reach Coruscant.” Bodhi had initially resisted

     “What if we are attacked before then? Will you be able to fight?” The captain had asked his eyes staring down Bodhi. Bodhi conceeded to his logic, leading to him striping down to his waist so that the good captain could place Bacta patches against his wounds. When soft hands gently touch the skin on his back Bodhi has to remind himself to keep breathing. Very few people had ever touched him so tenderly, and Bodhi is suddenly reminded of how touch starved he is.  As one of the newest knights of the order he had been on solo missions for nearly a year, far away from anything familiar.

     “It will heal quickly, but it might scar.” the captain interrupts his musing. Lovely, another scar to add to his growing collection. Hopefully this one would be easier to hide from Baze and Chirrut. Before he can thank the captain sensors go off from the cockpit indicating the approach of another vessel.  Throwing his robes back on rather haphazardly Bodhi hurries to the the controls.

     “Why do do they want to kill _this_ senator so bad?” Bodhi mutters to himself as he retakes control of his ship.

    “You don’t know?” Captain Cordél sounds affronted as he strapped himself into the copilot chair.  Bodhi shrugged, he’s been traveling the length of the galaxy and back for the last year. Keeping the details of all the intergalactic politics straight was not the primary concern during his various missions. As a ship dropped out of hyperdrive and began attacking the senators ship, politics was still the furthest thing from Bodhi’s mind.

    “We need to engage,” Bodhi says quickly steering the ship “can you handle the ship's defences?”

     “Of course.” The captain confirmed, flawlessly maneuvering the ship before Bodhi had even asked him to.  Bodhi has flown and fought alongside others before, but now Bodhi suddenly understands the whimsical musing Chirrut was always spouting about the relationship between him and Baze.  They battle with the enemy starship almost effortlessly. With Bodhi’s pilot skills and Cordel’s aim they are able to cripple the enemy ship into retreating. Bodhi breathes a sigh of relief before he remembers to worry about the force and it’s  mysterious working.

     “What are they doing?” The captain sounds panicked when Bodhi realizes that the escape pods have ejected from the ship without a word from the crew. “Why would they do that?” The question is answered when the Senator’s ship explodes. It’s been awhile since Bodhi’s had a mission that turned into such a clusterfuck.

     “The pods are heading to a deserted moon,” Bodhi says following their trajectory and without hesitation he charts their course to follow the falling pods. The captain looked apprehensive as they descended into the moon's atmosphere.

     “Why is the Senator being so persistently hunted?” Bodhi blurted out.  For a long moment the captain was silent and Bodhi internally chastised himself. He was shit at comforting people and this man was obviously close to the senator and very worried.  In a moment of crippling social anxiety Bohi had managed to ask the exactly wrong question. 

If the force has a sense of humor it was laughing at him. Bodhi risked a glance at the captain's direction and noticed the man was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “ I—uh— only ask because you seemed offended that I didn’t know who he was earlier…” Bodhi defended himself weakly. He could hear the midi-chlorians laughing.

     “He is part of The Decolonization Initiative.” The captain says hesitantly and Bodhi nearly chokes on his own spit.

     “The initiative  proposed by Senator Bail Organa?” Bodhi asks, suddenly even more determined to rescue the senator “The one threatening to start another separatist movement ?”

     “Yes,” the captain confirms, “Senator Andor is the author of the proposed legislation that will ensure reparations are made.”  Bodhi initial impression of the senator is violently shaken.

     “I’ve read his work!” Bodhi says excitedly “It was brilliant!” Much to Bodhi’s surprise the captain seems to be blushing. Bodhi can feel himself blushing as well when the captain begins staring at him intensely.  

     “Do you really think so?” He asks and Bodhi can’t help but go into high praise.  

     “Master Obi-wan calls it an unparalleled piece of diplomacy.” Bodhi confesses “he made me study it, hoping that I might learn a thing or two.” Bodhi smiled ruefully, “Unfortunately diplomacy is not where my strength lies, but I think I know genius when I see it.” the captain is definitely blushing now and trying to hide a smile but Bodhi is busy landing the ship, so he doesn’t comment on it.

     “Let's go save this diplomatic genius.” the captain smirks seemingly to himself and disembarked. They are able to land relatively close to the escape pods and within minutes Bodhi catches sight of Senator Andor violently kicking his pod.

     “Senator!” the captain shouts, running ahead. The senator quickly whirls around and begins running when he spots the captain of his guards. When they reach one another they hug fiercely. Bodhi tells himself the jealousy he feels is entirely to blame on being touch starved for so long. Bodhi’s thoughts are interrupted when the senator suddenly pulls back and smacks his guards arm.

     “What the hell are you doing here?” Senator Andor shouts at his captain. Bodhi thinks that’s a pretty stupid question.

     “We are here to rescue you Senator Andor, as my  mission demands.” Bodhi responds causing the senator to scowl at him. How was this man the same person responsible for the beautiful dignified words Bodhi had once studied?  

     “Obviously,” Senator Andor says, now glaring at Captain Cordél. “The senator’s life is of paramount importance after all.”  Bodhi resisted rolling his eyes, when the senator refers to himself in 3rd person and chooses to go check on the rest of the senator guards. Eventually they are all accounted for and although it’s a tight fit they all board Bodhi’s ship to continue their travel.

     Hours later Captain Cordél corners Bodhi in a secluded corner of his ship.

     “I wanted to thank you for helping us.” he whispers so as to not disturb the other occupants of the ship.  Bodhi thanks the force his ship kept standard time and the lights were presently dim. Otherwise the captain would have a spectacular view of the effect his close proximity was having on Bodhi. He'd never blushed so fiercely.

     “I was doing my job.” Bodhi says humbly, unable to look away as the captains handsome face broke into a beautiful smile.

     “You protected me against harm at your own risk,” he says “and I am grateful.” Bodhi knows any Jedi worth their salt would have done the same but he lets himself bask in the praise for once. “I am also grateful for you continuous protection of the senator, his safety is very important to me.” Bodhi feels himself freeze as he’s reminded of how close they are. Master Chirrut would whack him with his staff if he knew of the undignified emotions growing in Bodhi. Being envious of a man he’s known for mere hours is utterly silly and and he vows to spend time meditating to gain better control of his emotions.

     The captain unexpectedly hugs him tightly and quickly, leaving before Bodhi could return the embrace.  When Bodhi finally makes his way back to the cockpit he walks past the senator and his captain, dozing while leaning against each other. Bodhi opts to ignore his emotions and goes to com the Jedi council to inform them of his progress.

     When they dock in Coruscant the senator and his guards are swept away without so much as a background glance, leaving a disappointed Bodhi behind. He had hoped that he could have perhaps spoken with the captain once more before he left, but perhaps this was best.  That would have been the end of Bodhi’s short lived crush if Master Baze had not found him later that day.

     “Senator Andor has asked that you be appointed indefinitely to his guard.” Baze announced startling Bodhi so badly he kicked the medical droid scanning him.

     “Really?” Bodhi questioned “I didn’t think he was very impressed with me Master.”

     “He insisted that he would accept no other Jedi knight.” Master Baze grumbled shooing away the droid. “Chirrut believes his motives are less than pure.” Baze says when the droid is gone. Bodhi is startled. What a creepy senator! Practically proposition him, through the Jedi council no less! When he has the loyalty of a man like Captain Cordél. Bodhi seethes and is entirely ready to decline, when he rememberes he never got the chance to say goodbye to said captain.

     “Tell him I accept!” Bodhi says, surprising himself and cursing his infatuated heart.  Baze on the other hand looks entirely unsurprised as he leaves to inform the council.

* * *

 

     Despite his need for rest Bodhi makes his way to Senator Andor's apartments. For once luck is on his side when the he is ushered in by the guards stationed at the door the first person he sees is Captain Cordel.

     “Bodhi!” the captain exclaims joyfully while rushing Bodhi to give him another hug. “I thought you had followed us off the ship! I was very disappointed to see you were gone.” Bodhi will later blame his actions on his tired and injured state but when he hears that he hadn't been intentionally left behind and he had been missed he steps further into the captain's space and kisses him. The captain moans in delighted surprise and deepens the kiss while running a hand through Bodhi’s hair.

Unfortunately they are both interrupted  by the sound of an opening door and they spring apart before in walks Senator Padmé Amidala. Bodhi quickly tries to straighten the hair that Captain Cordél had pulled loose from his long braid, unsuccessfully attempting to not make eye contact with the senator giving them a mischievous grin. She was definitely going to tell Luke and Leia and he'd never hear the end of it.

     “Senator Andor, I was not aware you knew Bodhi.”  She says and it takes Bodhi only a second to realize to whom she’s speaking. Bodhi looks back to the man practically pleading with his eyes. The strange behavior between the the senator and his bodyguard is suddenly pulled into sharp focus and the details of his time spent in the company of the man he now knows to be Senator Cassian Andor is replaying in his mind. Master Yoda was definitely going to smack him with his cane for being so unobservant. Senator Amidala was glancing between the two men noticing that something was amiss.   

     “The Jedi sent him to protect me,” Cassian speaks up and like any politician he speaks deliberately, trying to minimize the damage.  “He saved my life and I’ve asked the jedi for his protection from further assassination attempts.” Bodhi nods along numbly to Cassian's words, his pride has certainly taken a hit but the overwhelming embarrassment is threatening what remains of his dignity so he excuses himself.

     “I must discuss the senators security with the Captain of his Guard ,” he says sharply before walking out. In the hallway outside he encounters the man he had initially presumed to be the senator.

     “Captain Cordél, was it?” Bodhi asks and the man laughs, as if it was all a grand joke.

     “I was very convincing, no?” he says proudly and Bodhi is more impressed with his own self control when he speaks.

     “Yes, I was completely fooled.” he says, walking away before the conversation could continue. The last time a Jedi had been enamored with a senator it had nearly ended in disaster.  A crisis was so narrowly avoided that despite relationship being allowed in the reformed Jedi order he feels like he's tempting fate by repeating history.  The force already seemed to find humor in testing him, why add fate to that mix? Bodhi’s managed to make it to the end of the hallway before Cassian’s door slides open.

     “Bodhi, wait!” Bodhi doesn’t even hesitate as he waves his hand through the air, using the force to close the door literally in Cassian's face.  It’s childish he knows but he needed some time to lick his wounded pride. Captain Cordél hisses in sympathy when the door sideswipes Cassian in the face and Bodhi immediately feels guilty. When the door opens again to reveal Cassian groaning in pain on the floor and clutching his face. Bodhi forgets all about fleeing and rushes towards the injured man.

     “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you! That was utterly irresponsible of me!” Bodhi apologized profusely as he kneels by the man's side trying to asses the damage. The force must be having a great time and apparently so as Cassian. When Bodhi attempts to pry the man's hands away from his face he quickly realizes Cassian is actually trying to muffle his laughter. Annoyed at once again being fooled Bodhi shoves him further on the floor instead of helping him up.

     “You liar!” Cassian sobers quickly at the tone of  Bodhi’s voice.

     “I deserve that.” he concedes “but I had my reasons and I had every intention of telling you when you arrived.” Cassian’s attempts at looking remorseful are ruined my by the large grin on his face.

     “I didn’t think I’d get to kiss you before we even started dating.” he says making Bodhi blush.

     “That’s presumptuous!” Bodhi scoffs, still determined to save some of his dignity. “What makes you think we would have had a first date to begin with?”  Cassian is smiling even more brightly and it’s making it really hard for Bodhi to stay upset.

     “Because I’m a diplomatic genius and you think my voice is charming.” Cassian says like a smartass and Bodhi feels the urge to shove him again.   

     “I never said that!” Bodhi denies vehemently. When Cassian raises an eyebrow he amends the statement. “I never said you were charming!”

     “You most certainly did,” Cassian counters “You were lying on the ground and almost incoherent but the message got through, Captain Cordél heard it too!” Cassian gestured behind him and Bodhi realized that the Captain, a number of guards, and Senator Amidala were all attempting (and failing) to discreetly spy on the pair still on the floor. When they notice they’ve been spotted there is a flurry of motion as they all pretend to go about their day.

     Bodhi was going on sabbatical after this, so he could make pilgrimages to every far reaching temples and demand the force explain itself. Bodhi buries his face in his hands and prays for the force to make him disappear. The force of course does no such thing, and Bodhi could swear he hears it laughing at him, it sounded suspiciously like Master Chirrut.

     “Please don’t be angry with me.” Cassian pleads

     “I’m not angry!” Bodhi whispers vehemently as he lowers his hands to glare at Cassian. “I’m embarrassed!” Cassian laughs.

     “Please don’t be embarrassed.” he rephrases while sitting up, and really they should get off the the floor, but Cassian crawls into space and suddenly Bodhi has difficulty breathing. “You were utterly captivating,” Cassian confessed “and I’d like to kiss you again.”  Bodhi has every intention of kissing this man again, several times in fact, for a really long time. Unfortunately an alarm goes off and Bodhi is reminded he is here to protect this man, not kiss him senseless. Bodhi shoots up, dragging Cassian with him.

     “You can kiss me later! Now we get you to safety!” Bodhi yells taking Cassian's hand and leading him away.

     “That sounds like a promise!” Cassian shouts from behind him as they run.

     “It is!” Bodhi agrees as he turns to kiss a surprised Cassian before unceremoniously shoving him into a room full of guards. “Keep an eye on him for me !” he shouts and proceeds to blockade the door from the outside. He can hear Cassian cursing loudly in a different language as he sprints away and Bodhi just knows he’ll regret doing that, but it was a problem for later. He was Jedi Knight and he has someone to protect after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bodhi proceeds to kick ass and he and Cassian become Coruscant's newest power couple.  
> I've decided. 
> 
> Also now I really want to see Cassian dressed up in an over the top dress a la Senator Amidala


End file.
